Manipulator
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: You don't think that Jackson Tyler really canceled being on "So Random!", do you? That's right, Chad's a manipulator. SLight Channy. Tag to "Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star"


**Manipulator**

**Disclaimer: **I am, in no way, affiliated to SWAC, its characters, or producers… However I do have a very well thought out plan to obtain Sterling Knight xD

**Summary: **You don't think Jackson Tyler really _canceled _being on "So Random!", do you? That's right, Chad's a bit of a manipulator. Slight Channy.

**A/N: I'm back from the dead! Woo! Okay, I know I've been slightly off with my stories since school started, but I'll do better I promise *does crossies* Heh.**

Now, Jackson Tyler wasn't one to complain, he had a great life.

The star of the book turned movie, Tridark, a teen heartthrob to millions, he was happy to do anything to uplift his career even higher.

When his agent told him he was going to guest star on the children's sitcom "So Random!", that wasn't exactly the publicity he was looking for, but being the nice guy he was, he _had_ to oblige.

The morning in which he would begin to rehearse went smoothly. He got there early and began to explore the studio.

When on Stage 3, where the show he would be guest starring shot, he passed by Marshall Pike's office, who he had learned to be the producer of the show.

Now, he didn't usually like to listen in on conversations, but this one was particularly loud, and seemed to be of importance to some matter.

He stood by the door, quietly, trying to make out the voices he was hearing.

"Listen, Chad, I can't just let you-" He was guessing this was Marshall, trying to spit out a sentence and getting rudely interrupted by his guest.

"Marshall, I'm a way better actor than this Tyler Jackson guy-"

"Jackson Tyler." Marshall corrected.

"Whatever. And besides, teenagers love me, and I doubt they even know who this guy is-"

Untrue, in fact, he was voted the hottest vampire alive, and number one tween hunk three years running, over in England of course, he knew that Chad Dylan Cooper held the record proudly here in America.

"Chad, I'm saying no, read my lips." Marshall paused to inhale a breath. "N-O."

Listen, Marshall," Chad -or who Jackson was guessing to be Chad- said. " You know how I feel about Sonny, just give me a chance. Please?"

Jackson Tyler never expected to hear those words coming from that mouth, it was like a sheep neighing or a horse baahing, it just _didn't happen_.

"I'm sorry, Chad, this is a done deal, unless Jackson backs out, you do not get to go on the show."

Jackson heard a chair sliding slowly across the floor and footsteps coming towards the door.

He quickly hid behind a corner near him and waited.

Chad Dylan Cooper moped out of there, looking defeat.

Jackson decided to make it look like he had just arrived, and walked towards the teen star.

"Hey, who are you?" Chad asked.

"Jackson Tyler, I'm guest starring on "So Random!" this week, maybe you've heard?" Jackson let a smug smile fall to his lips.

He received a cold glare in response.

"You know what?" Chad then asked. "I heard that they're having casting for that new Dingo movie Purple Ocean down the street." Chad gave Jackson a look.

Jackson laughed, out of pity for this poor boy, which he had just met, and already knew like a childhood friend.

This boy was in love, he had an ego bigger than his head, and he _always_ got what he wanted.

Jackson guessed you could call him a manipulator.

"You know what… I think I will," Jackson said, guessing Chad's need for a solution. "But… What about "S Random!" and all of them? I doubt they could find another guest star…" Another smug smile.

"I think I have it covered." Chad said, a smile etching its way across his dimpled face.

Jackson turned, and walked away, but before he went he stopped, without looking to face the boy, and said, "You _owe_ me one, Cooper." And went out the door from which he had came.

Chad smiled and turned around to see Tawni in his straight line of vision.

"Hey, Blondie." He said, brushing by her, hoping she hadn't seen anything.

"How much for me to not tell Sonny?" Tawni asked, not turning to face Chad.

But Chad had already gone, leaving a bottle of Cocoa Mocha Cocoa at her feet.

She smiled, and bent to the ground, picking it up.

Oh, Chad, you manipulator, you.


End file.
